


For The Love Of You

by lila_luscious1



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Dedication, Devotion, F/M, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 01:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20035372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Re-united...and it feels so GOOD...MACKELENA!!





	For The Love Of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [Arahneia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arahneia/gifts), [Unseen_MrStanton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unseen_MrStanton/gifts), [atkinsgenniher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atkinsgenniher/gifts), [bichita_36e](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bichita_36e/gifts), [beckibenhoffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckibenhoffer/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [danilow1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danilow1/gifts), [carolina_beckerj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolina_beckerj/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [AthenaMay24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaMay24/gifts), [Arcadian106](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcadian106/gifts), [swanscreensongs](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=swanscreensongs), [Kettle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kettle/gifts), [axvc2898](https://archiveofourown.org/users/axvc2898/gifts), [Trebleclefstories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trebleclefstories/gifts), [Troubled_Angel_26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troubled_Angel_26/gifts), [acjersey908](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acjersey908/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [NattyJane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NattyJane/gifts), [READINGREADER](https://archiveofourown.org/users/READINGREADER/gifts), [Kummelitee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kummelitee/gifts), [marvelousbones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/gifts), [EmonyDeborah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmonyDeborah/gifts), [nightsisterkaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsisterkaris/gifts), [Ice_Queen784](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Queen784/gifts), [acerobbiereyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerobbiereyes/gifts).

> I was SO UPSET when S6, E1, premiered with YoYoMack NO MORE  
(sob!) and to top it OFF, KELLER is her new Man (he is NO MACK, tho)...  
just as I'd hoped, Keller was killed off, opening the door for the MACKELENA  
RE-UNION TOUR (yayyyy!)...I now feel that these things HAD TO  
HAPPEN; TRUE LOVE often includes conflicts and obstacles, which make that love  
EVEN STRONGER in the end... 
> 
> Due to word count, might be double drabble

"I have a confession", says Elena "Yo Yo" Rodriguez, as she and Mack prepare for bed.

"A'ight...what is it?," says the Director, his curiosity aroused.

"Now...this might sound weird, but...I started naming our children the first day I met you."

Mack laughs aloud, more like GUFFAWS; he laughs so that it brings tears to his eyes.

"No te burles de me, carajo," the Columbian beauty chides him good-naturedly. 

"Perdoname, Linda, he says contritely. "Sigues, dime lo que me ibas a decir."

Mollified, Elena says, "Maria Elena, or Elena Maria del Rosario, for a girl, Alonzo Dario, or  
Danilo Alfonso for a boy."

"That's why I love you, and will never leave you again," Mack Mackenzie, states affectionately.

Elena's smile is a thing most wonderous: "Who can blame you," she says.

**Author's Note:**

> SPANISH TRANSLATION
> 
> No te burles de mi, carajo-Don't laugh at me, ass
> 
> Perdoname, Linda- Dime lo que me ibas a decir-Forgive me, Beautiful...  
Tell me what you started to tell me


End file.
